1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to an in-plane printing (IPP) resin layer and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device manufacturing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, thin film transistor and color filter array substrates used in the configuration of LCD devices have adopted an IPP method of pattern formation which, unlike the related art photolithography method.
The IPP method forms a resin layer for the IPP on a substrate and brings a mold with an embossed/intaglio pattern into contact with the resin layer. Then, a repulsive force is generated by creating a surface energy difference between the IPP resin layer and the mold, and a capillary force is generated by the suction of the IPP resin layer into the embossed/intaglio pattern of the mold. Accordingly, the embossed/intaglio pattern of the mold is transcribed onto the IPP resin layer. In other words, an IPP resin layer pattern corresponding to the intaglio pattern of the mold is formed.
The IPP method can simplify the manufacturing process and cut down the manufacturing costs of array substrates. Also, the IPP method can form a high definition pattern and in turn improve the productivity of the pattern and array substrates.
The IPP method mainly uses a resin layer such as a liquid pre-polymer. The resin layer is used for the formation of a pattern, such as a photoresist pattern for a photocopy process. Also, the resin layer is provided as a functional film material such as an overcoat layer, a column spacer, a passivation film, a semi-permeable insulation film, and so on.
The IPP resin layer including an organic insulation film is often covered with a transparent electrode such as indium-tin-oxide (ITO) or indium-zinc-oxide (IZO). However, this results in a poor adhesive strength between the IPP resin layer and the transparent electrode. Therefore, a resin layer which improves the adhesive strength between the IPP resin layer of the organic material and the transparent electrode is necessary.